Forced Love
by Rat with a Coca Cola
Summary: With the once again banishing of Kronos, most of the heroes gain gifts. But two certain children of the big three gain something else that's not at all what they want. Marriage can be a difficult thing, especially when you're both too young to know what you want.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I realize that I've already got a story going on right now, but I couldn't help myself. My buddy, ChrisBMWW155326 had some ideas for a Percy/Thalia story and with his help in figuring out what I wanted to do, I came up with this. Now, I want super honesty here guys. Let me know how much you like it, what you don't like, things you'd like to see all that jazz. Personally, there are some things I wasn't super happy with. Near the end, I could feel myself starting to rush things and maybe in the future I'll fix them. But for now, I just want to get this out here and get a feel for what you guys want.

As always, Thanks for reading! Have a good day!

* * *

Percy and the rest of the heroes that had stopped the invasion of Olympus, with more casualties than really wanted, stood in the middle of the throne room. All the children of gods staring up into the powerhouses that were the Olympians. It was a sight to behold in all the teens' eyes, most were the kids of the Olympians so their very own parent sat in the thrones. Percy stood next to Annabeth, a happy yet tired smile playing across the sixteen year old's face. The war was finally over and he was allowed some peace, or so he believed.

The gods had other plans for him though, soon to be revealed. As the parents of each children stood and gave their kids some sort of gift or reward it was leading up to the big three. Save the best for last, and all that jazz. Poseidon had a warm smile on his face as he watched his son, who was in turn happy for his closest friend Annabeth receive the job or Olympus' Architect a job that held a lot of responsibility. But he believed in her nonetheless. The god of seas stood from his throne, beaming down at his son with such pride that it was beginning to embarrass the son of storms. "Percy, for your act of strength and honor, defending the thrones of us Olympians, and ending Kronos. We shall give you something that almost no demigods receive. Godhood. Percy, would you like to become a god and join us on Olympus?" Poseidon in all his wisdom, and watching his son for as long as hes been born knew that he wouldn't accept it.

Percy was too noble for that, so that's why Poseidon worded it as a question. As if on cue, the young son of Poseidon smiled but shook his head. "No thank you, Dad. I would like something that you all can provide easily, but I will not leave until you give me your word that it will be done." Percy's eyes shifted towards the king of Gods who in turn raised an out of wack untrimmed gray eyebrow. "And that would be, young hero?" Though the King of Gods was paranoid he wasn't beyond being acceptable towards heroes such as Percy. "Claim your children, all of you." His sea green eyes shifted around the thrones, obviously skipping over Artemis for good reason. "Most of you Olympians claim your children, but the minor gods often do not. Which leads me to my second part of my small wish. Have cabins built for all the gods and goddess on Olympus. They all deserve as much respect as you, they have ichor flowing throughout them as much as you do. Had we respected them, we probably wouldn't have had such a hard time dealing with the Titans." Percy finished strong, his head held high as he stared at Zeus and his father.

"Lord Zeus, will you give me your word that this will be done?" A respectful tone was filled within his voice, though it was a hard pill to swallow to some gods such as Apollo and Ares. Zeus knew that the son of Poseidon was correct. After a moment of mental deliberation with himself, the King of Olympus nodded his head a small, almost sheepish smile drifted over his bearded face. "I, Zeus the King of Gods give Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon my word that his wish be fulfilled. Olympus will respect the minor gods and goddess, and their children while also creating cabins for them within Camp Half-blood." Another nod of respect from Zeus to Percy was made who returned it in full.

The King of Gods smiled after that and looked at his daughter, "Thalia for your effort in the war, serving as Artemis' lieutenant. Is there anything that you wish for?" Father asked daughter, a warm and very proud smile gracing the god of lightning's face. The daughter of Zeus held her face within her hands trying to think of something. "With respect, Lord Zeus, and Lady Artemis. I would like to be replaced as Lieutenant of the Hunt, and revoke membership within it. Lady Artemis, as much as I love and respect you, the hunt simply isn't for me. Unlike most, I was never done wrong by men. Still, thank you for having me, you're awesome and the hunt is awesome too." Though Artemis seemed a little saddened that her half-sister would be leaving the hunt, she nodded her head. "It was great having you, Thalia. You're a great fighter, and an amazing sister. I am glad to have had you." A smile from the goddess of moons, and an 'X' gesture before Thalia's immortal oath was revoked, returning her regular mortal status.

Percy was taken aback by Thalia's decision, but understood where she was coming from. He doubted he could stand an all guy camp that hated girls and sworn them off. The young son of Poseidon liked girls... Zeus' eyes met Poseidon's and while the god of seas didn't look very happy for a moment he knew that this was needed. "Very well. I need everyone except for Percy and Thalia to leave for a moment, afterwards we will throw a victory party, courtesy of Apollo and Hermes." A rather forced smile drifted upon the king of Gods face as he looked around the throne room at all the heroes of Olympus. The room cleared out quickly, with Percy and Thalia saying that they would be quick.

The King of Gods and his brother looked at each other one more time, holding each others' stares for a moment causing their children to do the same but with confused expressions. Zeus finally broke away from the stare, "This comes from above. We the Olympians have been told that certain actions must fall into place before something comes. As a father, and an Uncle to a nephew I do regret what I have to do. Even as critical as I can be, it shouldn't fall to me to limit freedoms. However," Zeus sighed softly, looking at Thalia with saddened eyes. "You and Percy must be married before either turns eighteen." Percy locked up, shuddering for a moment before standing stick straight. Thalia gave her father an unbelieving look, glancing over at her cousin with a utterly baffled expression.

Though they weren't the only ones to be amazed by the news from the King of Olympus, Aphrodite herself nearly fell from her chair. A look of outrage crossed her face, her manicured hand slamming against her surprisingly simple throne causing a few cracks to appear within it's armrest. "This cannot happen. I will not allow their love lives to be taken over because someone thinks it's in our best interest." The demigod daughter of Zeus was just as amazed by the anger that filled Aphrodite's bubblegum pink eyes. The goddess of love continued on with her rant, enraged and pumping with almost betrayal upon her zone of influence. "As much fun as it is to lengthen someone's time for love to really kick in, you cannot force someone to love another. It goes against love's nature. Percy," Aphrodite's eyes shifted towards the son of Poseidon, who finally seemed to register there were things going on around him and looked at the goddess.

"I know who you want, I will fight this." Percy could only nod dumbly, still seemingly off in lalaland, all the things that he'd dreamed up with him and Annabeth were thrown out the window with abandon by the Gods. He felt a little betrayed, but finally tried to get back into the conversation of things. Thalia looked up at the Olympian of Love, who was still going on about how unfair it was to both demigods involved. Finally her rant ended, face golden with a blush of anger and out of breath. "Zeus, we must find another way. This is simply madness." Surprisingly passionate about the subject, the King of Gods could only shake his head. "Aphrodite, this comes from the fates themselves. The weavers of destinies cannot be ignored. This MUST happen, Poseidon and I have gone back and forth about this for some time now. We've come to agree that it will nonetheless be beneficial to both Olympus and Atlantis regardless of the reason."

Aphrodite growled before giving the King of Gods himself the middle finger and flashing away in a burst of pinkish light. Order finally returned to the throne room, Zeus feeling a little heated due to the blatant disrespect from Aphrodite but knew that in the end she was correct. Poseidon felt ashamed that he had to do this to his only son, but it was the correct choice. Zeus said it himself, the fates could not be forgotten and they had a place in the world. If they deemed it necessary then that's what it was. "Percy, I'm so sorry." Father told son, an expressive face of melancholiness resting on it. Percy could only look up at his father with an impassive look on his similarly structured face. "I guess... It's just... Well, I don't know. I can't think." The young son of Poseidon couldn't even look in Thalia's direction, who seemed a little hurt by the fact that he wouldn't even give her a glance. She was just as angry as she was, just cause she didn't have anyone didn't make her less angry.

Thalia ran a hand through her shortish hair, blowing an angry breath into the sky. "Fuck you, Fates." What were they going to do, make her life miserable? A brief moment of silence invaded the room as near all the Olympians sucked in a breath. Even Ares was impressed by the gall of Zeus' daughter. "You don't know who you're dealing with, Thalia." Artemis' voice rang out, a tinge of anger in her voice. All it was could be chopped up as a warning, but it didn't make the demigod's face heat up in even more anger. "Well, I mean it's getting pretty damn messed up isn't it?! Firstly, as much as I like Percy, it's not like that. But well, I guess now it has to be, huh? What the hell, man?" Disbelief flooded her voice as she growled out her words.

Finally Percy spoke again, "Thalia please. The gods said that we had time. Right, Dad?" Sea green eyes met before Poseidon nodded his head. "You have until your eighteenth birthday. Roughly two years." The demigod son of the storms eventually looked over at his, well, cousin and gestured in the air. "And besides, marriage doesn't mean that we have to love each other. It's just a title..." Though he was trying to stay rational his voice wasn't much happier than Thalia's own. In fact it sounded near identical, just a little bit more held back. Percy was still a fighter, but there wasn't anything he could actually do. Besides piss off the fates and tear up his dreams even more. The daughter of lightning growled at Percy, lunging at him flying her fists into his gut. Percy took one before smacking her arm away.

Zeus and Poseidon went to stop the fight but Athena finally stood and looked pointedly at both of them, mentally telling them to sit down and let them duke it out. Admittedly both demigods were fairly similar in personality, and both were fighters til the bitter end. Percy's fists flew with precision, occasionally landing blows into her ribs and occasionally being thrown off course and being beaten into in return. It was an equal fight for the most part, every now and again they would hit each other too hard and back off for a moment. The fight continued for around five minutes before both landed right hand punches into their cheeks and fell onto their asses. Both demigods panting heavily but visibly wearing grins, "Damn Thalia. You hit like a truck." Percy praised his now fiance, he supposed. Thalia chuckled holding her face in her hands, "Uh huh. Well, Percy you don't exactly slouch in your punches either, buddy."

The Olympians could only stare at one another, Ares sporting a huge shit eating grin with Apollo and Hermes sliding each other a few bucks having bet on the fighting demigods being the notable factors. "Right, well. If you two are done, are we allowed to bring the others in and begin the festivities?" The king of Olympus asked a little too politely, and both demigods just groaned not wanting to deal with the others. "Honestly, if you don't mind I'd rather leave." Percy sat up from his position on the cool throne room floor, looking at his father and Zeus respectively. Poseidon nodded his head, "Did you want to see Atlantis? It's not in it's true glory after Oceanus' attack but it's still a beautiful city." Percy's eyes widened and he nodded intensely, standing up from the floor completely and holding his hand out to Thalia.

The daughter of Zeus grabbed it and Percy helped pull her off the ground, their hands lingered for a few moments before dropping completely. "I guess, I'll see you back at camp, Percy..." The daughter of Zeus intoned before looking away from him towards her father. "I'm with Kelp-head over there, can I just leave? It's been too much for one day." The king of Gods nodded his head, and waved his hand dismissively. Thalia turned on her heel and made her way towards the door, but before she got there the goddess of the hearth and home stepped in front of her. Hestia gave her niece a small, apologetic smile. "Do not lose hope, Thalia. This will get easier, I promise." Was all the warm goddess said before letting Thalia open the doors and leave. Though she was bombarded by questions from near everyone on the streets of Olympus she shooed them away. Telling them some bullshit story about what happened and making her way towards the goddess of love's palace. Knocking on the door, and being surprised by it's elegance. A somewhat sea-like aesthetic surrounded the palace and Thalia was reminded that she was born of sea foam.

The palace doors opened and revealed a still very golden faced Aphrodite, pacing back and forth in her lavishly decorated ocean like palace. A simple white couch sat in front of a small wooden table, where the goddess of love directed Thalia. "Sister, I am so sorry that it has to be like this. I've been trying to think of ways to possibly redirect what has to be done... But all I can truly do is make it easier for you." Aphrodite sat next to Thalia on the couch, wrapping her arm around one of her shoulders. The smaller teen seemed to feel tiny compared to the goddess that was hugging her. "It's okay, Lady-" She was cut off by said Lady, "Do not call me, Lady Aphrodite. Just Aphrodite. Please." Thalia nodded her head and continued on. "Lad-Aphrodite," she corrected herself, "don't worry about it. Me and Percy can work this out. It will just be strange for a while."

Aphrodite gripped a little tighter around her half-sister, "Alright. If you believe so, then I believe in you. Percy is a good guy at least, I'm sure he'll give you time." Honestly though, Aphrodite wasn't sure that it would be Thalia taking a long time. Percy had someone, he actually loved Annabeth. The things they'd been through together, and the fact that she was his mortal anchor after all. Aphrodite wondered what would happen to the curse of Achilles for a brief moment. "Thalia, if you ever need to talk. I'm here, okay? I have a few things I need to take care of. You can stay in here for as long as you need. There is as many rooms as you need, just choose one or more." The goddess of love released her half sister with a small smile, before reaching her face down and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Flashing out in a less explosive burst of pink light.

The daughter of Zeus could only stare at the place she'd been in shock, it was weird to have someone do all those things. Like a real mother should, unlike what she'd had to consider her mother for most of her life. It was depressing that a goddess that had so many more responsibilities felt more motherly than someone who didn't have nearly as many. It disappointed her that she wasn't allowed that luxury for a good portion of her life, but accepted it as it was. Her thoughts began to stray but lingered on a certain son of the sea god and what he was doing at the moment.

Percy was standing in the throne room of Atlantis, however many miles below the crashing of waves, in shock at how beautiful the place was. Even after the very one sided fight between the Titan Oceanus and his father, the former getting utterly destroyed by the latter. Amphitrite stared at Percy with disdain, annoyed that the object of her husband's lack of faith. The demigod son of Poseidon walked towards the wife of Poseidon and bowed deeply. "I know that you don't like me because of who I was born from. But please do not be upset with me, I cannot change my parentage. My dad, your husband is still a good man. Regardless, of what you think of me. My mom is just like you, from what he's told me. I'm not entirely sure that makes it any easier a pill to swallow. But, if you need me for anything, I can help. I think I'll stay here for at least a week so anything, just ask." Respect filled his voice, and while Percy could be very rebellious it was only to those that sought to control him. Amphitrite merely looked down at him with an impressed look.

"Just stay away from me, please. All I can see is your father, he wouldn't be nearly as accepting as I am if I broke my faith with him." A grin sprouted it's way on her lips and Percy's jaw dropped and his face lit up in an impressive blush. Before he grinned up at the wife of Poseidon, "Well I don't know if I could complain." Amphitrite let out a laugh and smiled down at her husbands little infidelity. "We'll see, Percy. We'll see." Honestly, the son of Poseidon had no idea why he said that. Actually he totally did, he was a sixteen year old male with already high desires. When a goddess says something about fooling around in the sack, it's damn near impossible to want to agree. Percy bowed slightly towards the Queen of Atlantis and walked out of the throne room, his eyes scanning over every piece of Architecture. The young man couldn't decide whether or not he preferred this to Olympus, it had similar design elements but was much more atmospheric and not as intense as the mountain of the gods.

Percy's thoughts swirled within the young man's head, barely sixteen years old and he was already facing crises that most would shy away from. He's killed Titans, both powerful and weak. Battled the King of those same powerhouses to a standstill, and earned the nickname Hero of Olympus. Yet, he couldn't face any of his friends at the moment. The young man didn't know what to say to them, especially to Annabeth, the girl who was at her core his girlfriend. They hadn't given each other the title yet but it would've happened shortly, he knew it. But this whole... Rigmarole that he's going through really threw a wrench into his plans. Marrying Thalia? When he was eighteen years old? Percy's only had a couple kisses in his life, not counting his mother's. The slayer of Titans didn't need all this, he just wanted to have a simple life after his fighting. Obviously, destiny had other plans for him. Poor Annabeth, how would she take the news? Percy could only dread the upcoming conversation that would take place once he returned to camp.

Shifting perspectives once again, Thalia sat in the middle of Aphrodite's palace the music from the throne room bumping loudly, occasionally rattling a picture frame on the wall. Deciding that she'd had enough of her sulking, the young daughter of Zeus walked out of the gentle palace and made her way towards the raving gods and their children. Thalia hadn't had a chance to get any new clothes since then, for some reason not even checking the closets in Aphrodite's home. Her expression uneasy as her eyes glanced at the dry humping demigods and the Olympians. Most of the minor gods were awkwardly standing away from the central dance floor, and Thalia found herself making way towards them. Seeing some of the gods that had gone against the Olympians she felt a pang of anger but let it go, stepping up to a brunette lady with eyes the color of Greek fire. The minor goddess looked down at Thalia, as the demigoddess stared up at the tall woman. "Lady Hecate, how're you?" It felt a bit annoying in Thalia's eyes that the goddess in front of her was considered a minor one. The power that radiated off of the goddess of magic was definitely palpable. The goddess smiled down at her, "A little regretful, honestly. What I did was among the list of things that's not okay. I am glad however, that young Perseus was able to convince your father to allow our children cabins at camp."

Thalia nodded her head at the goddess' words, she couldn't say the same. The children of Hecate were ruthless, on the battlefield they'd ran amok causing all kinds of deaths in the defenses ranks. Honestly, Percy was a much better person in her opinion. Thalia didn't think that she could stomach being near Hecate for much longer, the thought of all the magical explosions tearing apart friends becoming too much for the daughter of Zeus. Swallowing tightly she just forced a smile, waving and leaving, dodging and weaving through the crowd of dancing demigods. Passing through she'd felt too many hands reaching over her body, causing her to spark dangerously. Finally making it to the other side, she stared into the dance floor. How much she wanted to light up the place with a bolt of energy, but she sucked back her anger. Reeling, she made her way towards the throne room door. It had been a bad idea to show up here. Her feet taking her to a partially destroyed garden, the marble fountain of a cherub spitting water broken in half, spraying the fluid near everywhere. She sat down on a half crumbling bench and held her face within her palms.

To Thalia, it felt like her world was this garden. Crumbling and in ruins, plants half burnt and marble turned to rubble. How come Percy was able to disappear to his fathers palace, she was stuck here on Olympus with all the gods and goddesses that'd just tried to kill them. Honestly, she was amazed that her father had even forgiven them. He was not known as being a generally kind guy, more of the shoot first ask questions later type, and hold grudges. Something that even Thalia did herself to some extent. Her eyes opened as she heard approaching footsteps, glancing over at the offender of her peace she saw it was Lady Artemis. The Olympian appeared rather annoyed, looking over at her half sister before gently placing her hand upon the demigoddess' shoulder. "I know it's hard, not just the deal with Perseus. Everything. Seeing all the betrayers in one room. How is everyone being so light hearted?" Her tone rhetorical, staring at the rubble that was the fountain. Silver eyes boring into the marble with a intense glow, piercing through the night with power only a goddess could have. Silence pervaded the two daughters of Zeus, "I'm sorry for leaving the hunt, my Lady." Artemis' grip on her shoulder tightened to some extent but not painfully so. "Don't fret, Thalia. This is just a challenge for you. I'm sure it will be difficult, but at least Perseus isn't the worst guy you could be with. Zeus' forbid it have been a son of my brother."

Both women shuddered at the thought, but it still annoyed Thalia. "That's not the point. Sure, Percy is great. He's got all these perfections and little quirks that make him the good guy he is. But my freedom is gone. It's no longer, 'hey Thalia: Get with Percy cause he's cool and he'll make you happy.' No, it's: You're gonna be with Percy, and you're going to fucking like it." The demigoddes daughter of Zeus growled in annoyance. "Not only that, but I don't even know where he went. Sure, he went with Poseidon but passed that? He could be half way across the Atlantic by now. I can't even talk to him, work something out. It's just so frustrating, my Lady." Thalia finished, staring up into the silver eyes of her former leader. The goddess of the hunt wrapped her arms slightly around her once lieutenant, "I'll see what I can do. We need to have a chat anyways." Artemis' tone was cold, her eyes dimmed as she once again stared into the distant night sky.

"Just because you're not my huntress anymore does not mean you're unwelcome in the hunt. No one is upset with you because of your choice, most of the older huntresses understand your reasoning. Don't be a stranger, Thalia." Teeth flashing at Thalia's direction, the former hunter could only nod her head in response, watching as Artemis left her alone to her thoughts. Everyone seemed to have something to say to her about the situation, she was tired of it. Wanting nothing more than to just sink into a life of quiet reprieve, she meandered down to the elevators. Deciding that she wasn't going to be the only one to take a break from the bumping streets of Olympus. If Percy could do it, she could do it. She just wouldn't have a godly parent to watch over her, not that she needed it. Thalia was a survivor after all.

With that in her heart, and her feet on the sparkling marble tile flooring she made her way out. The cool New York air ruffling her longer than usual hair, but with no money to her name she doubted that she could reasonably get it cut. Especially in New York City, where near everything was expensive. The black haired daughter of Zeus eventually made it out of the city and into the forests that surrounded the bustling metropolis.

Where she would go was unknown, but she wouldn't come back until Percy was ready to talk about what would happen. Who knew when that would come to fruition, considering how he seemed to be running from his problem right now. The thought burning into her mind and frustrating her to no end, but she tried to stay hopeful for the future. No reason to hate the man she would eventually be tied to, regardless if it meant she needed to love him or not.

Weeks passed and the two eventual partners still hadn't contacted one another. Thalia making no motion to talk to him, as she still hadn't returned to camp. Percy didn't either, not eager to have the tough conversation that would inevitably happen. The young Slayer of Titans still hadn't told Annabeth the news of what had to happen, guilt was beginning to crush the poor soul of the son of Poseidon.

It was a cold morning, frost lingered on the plants and breaths could be seen floating in the air from the demigod children. Percy had been having night terrors nothing like what he'd seen during the Titan war, just the thought of everyone abandoning him, leaving him to himself and letting him die a lonely death. To say that he was in a funk of sorts was an understatement, and Annabeth could tell. She'd gotten tired of it quickly, and today she would say something about it.

As Percy battered a training dummy with sword and shield in hand, the voice of his friend called out to him. Normally, he'd turn with a smile but now it was just him. The young son of sea cocked his eyebrow in curiosity, walking up to the daughter of Athena. "Hey, Annabeth. What's up?" Popping the 'p' trying to act like the usual Percy, but with the lack of a smile sort of killed it. The gray eyes of Annabeth narrowed, "Nothings up with me. What's going on with you? You've been different since you came back from Atlantis. Actually, you didn't even go to the party. Seriously, Percy. I care about you."

The young man got quiet at her words and he glanced away from the scrutinizing expression on her face. "There is a lot going on, Annabeth. Listen can we talk about this in my cabin?" Percy's voice normally much louder was a quiet tone, it worried the daughter of Athena. Knowing that her crush was going through such a hard time made her heart squeeze. What if it was her? She slowly nodded her head, and followed the demigod back to his cabin.

Percy sat on his bed and put his face within the calloused hands he'd used for battle so many times. "Okay so-I don't know how to say this. It's just so messed up and I-I'm so sorry for not saying anything about it." With the young demigoddess sitting next to the Bane of Kronos took Annabeth's hands and held them softly, "The Olympians, my father and Zeus included, are forcing me and Thalia to-to get married..." Annabeth's hands retracted so fast from Percy that he didn't even have time to react.

Salty tears pricked at the corners of demigoddess' eyes, her brows furrowed in anger and her lips forming a heavy frown. "Percy why didn't you tell me earlier?" The son of the sea shook his head, "I didn't know how. I haven't even seen her since the day they told us, and I don't understand what I'm supposed to do. Annabeth, I don't want to. My freedom is being ripped from me, and I can't stop it. They said it's coming from the fates themselves." Red-faced the two friends both struggled to contain tears of frustration.

"Percy, I just-You need to give me some time. I can't right now. How could you hide this from me? I thought we-No it's fine. Don't worry about it. Bye, Percy." With that the young daughter of tactics left Poseidon's cabin with tears still pricking her eyes. The son of the earthshaker frowned and forced the tears back. He needed to talk to Thalia.

Percy walked over to the fountain that was a gift from his father and tossed a few drachma in, feeling generous to the goddess Iris, and asked for Thalia. A view of the demigoddess sleeping in a dingy room came up. Where was she? Why was she sleeping in such a disgusting place? Percy felt like human garbage. "Thalia, are you awake?" Watching the daughter of Zeus stir for a minute before she looked at the iris message.

Her brows narrowed and she glared harshly at Percy who shrunk back slightly, "Yes, Percy?" How could his name almost sound like an insult? "I just thought that we should talk... You know since-" The young man was cut off by the grunt of annoyance from Thalia, "Oh since we're supposed to be getting married soon? Or the fact that you left me for Atlantis for I don't know how long? Or was it because you're sitting in your cabin at camp, for again I don't know how long, without talking to me? Was it any of those three? 'Cause I'm all ears, Percy. Honestly. Do you even know what it's been like for me? I'm in a shelter for the homeless, because I had no where to go. Stay on Olympus with the rest of the gods? Or stay in camp, where my future fucking husband doesn't want to talk to me? Because both of those sound like a horrible option."

Percy just sat in silence, staring at the blue eyed demigoddess allowing her to rant. "Thalia, please come to camp. We can talk here and you can sleep in better condition..." The young male finally got a word in, and it just earned another annoyed grunt from Thalia. "Fine, I'm coming back. And you're gonna get it, I'm so mad at you, Percy." Truthfully, she'd had weeks to stew in her anger. But she'd come back soon enough. "See you soon, Percy." Her hand swiping through the iris message and she looked around at all the sleeping people.

Thalia grabbed her bag of stuff and took off, not looking back. Luckily she'd just stayed in New York, actually near the area that Percy and his mother loved to go. She'd be back within the night, hitching a few rides. And that's exactly what she did, luckily during her time as Huntress with Artemis she'd been taught how to manipulate the mist. So, if she had to, she could alter her face to appear older and she could drive. Arriving close to ten o' clock at night, the young demigoddess of Zeus knew that her hair was unkempt and she needed a shower.

Immediately going into her cabin and stripping off her clothes, getting cleaned up and taking a nice long, steamy shower. Feeling much more refreshed, she knew that her time of peace was short lived. They'd either have an easy talk, or they'd get into a fight. And with how Thalia felt hopefully it would be the former. She was tired, and honestly it was just a waste of energy.

Knocking on the door to Poseidon's cabin, a red faced Percy opened it. He snuffed back a sniffle and sat on his bed, as he did for Annabeth earlier in the day. Offering them seats next to him. Unlike Annabeth however, Thalia didn't take a seat and decided she'd rather stare him down from above. "Thalia, I'm so incredibly sorry. I knew that I should've called you sooner, I was just... Honestly, I was scared. I have no shame in admitting it, I was worried what you'd say. The guilt finally crushed me when Annabeth came and I had to tell her about it."

Thalia groaned and held her head in her hands, "You told her already? Percy, man, you dense motherfucker." The daughter of Zeus rubbed at her eyes and face, "You know that the whole camp probably knows by now right? Not that she'd tell everyone but Athena cabin knows all man." Percy groaned and gripped his jeans tightly, Thalia was right. Too right. "Not to mention the fact that she was crushing on you. Hard." Percy's head snapped up like a whip, his eyes staring at her with newfound grief.

The young daughter of Zeus put a hand on Percy's shoulder and patted it a few times before she felt his arms snake around her waist and he hugged her tightly. His head buried in her stomach, to say that she felt incredibly awkward would be putting it lightly. "This is all my fault, Thalia. Everything. If I hadn't run away like some sort of coward then maybe it wouldn't have been like this." His voice full of regret and muffled by her new orange camp shirt.

Eventually she wrapped her arms slightly around his head, looking down at her soon to be husband she supposed. "It's alright, Percy. We all have things we can face. I get it. Just don't do it again, if you leave one more time. I'm going to hurt you." Thalia's words caused the son of Poseidon to chuckle lightly, the low vibrations causing an weird feeling within her. "Why can't I stay mad at you?" Percy pulled away slightly and looked up at her, a cheeky grin starting to form on his face. "Because I'm pretty great." Thalia rolled her eyes, removing her arms and putting her hand on his face, roughly pushing him back onto his bed.

"Go to sleep, Percy. We're training hard in the morning." The daughter of Zeus glared slightly at her friend-now something else, before leaving his room and heading back to her own cabin. Dear gods, she was going to have to face Annabeth. It had to have been hard on her, first Luke Castellen her first crush being Kronos little boy-toy and now the Bane of Kronos being taken from her as well. Annabeth just wasn't meant to be loved, that formed a sad smile on the daughter of Zeus' face. Thalia definitely didn't want to have to see the Athenian daughter.

Luckily or unluckily for Thalia the next day didn't bring Annabeth into her line of sight, occasionally she thought that she'd seen the flash of blonde hair, but it turned out to just be Apollo's kids. True to her words, she'd ruined Percy physically. Granted she was equally as exhausted, both were powerful children of the elite Olympians. They ran miles around other campers, and used different techniques in fighting that some had never seen before. Cuts, bruises, scrapes and everything else criss-crossed the two. Finally Percy had enough, it had been nearing dinner time and they hadn't stopped.

"Thalia, please. Look at me, and look at you. Everything is sore and we've been going hard all day." The son of Poseidon pleaded, but the daughter of Zeus was having none of it. She grabbed a bucket, filling it with water and splashing Percy. She held up a finger towards the son of the sea, silently praying for her dad to strike her with a quick bolt of lightning. Which he did, the bright superheated electricity striking the daughter of lightning quickly. Percy had stumbled backwards but shook his head and tried to remove the ringing in his ears.

The demigoddess took up a fighting stance, bringing up her fists and preparing for a beat down. Percy followed in her wake, picking up his own fists. Anyone still in the arena, which there were a few dropped what they were doing to watch them duke it out again. Granted they'd been going at it strong all day, so who knew how much more they could take.

Percy lunged first, bringing down his fists in a downward chop. The blow had a lot of strength behind it but was easily dodged, Thalia dipping under his guard and popping a few left and right hooks. The son of Poseidon stepped back, regaining his bearings and accepting the pain in his ribs. It was a very bad attempt. This time Thalia took inititive, her fists flying through the air a few catching Percy in the chest but otherwise being unable to get through his guard.

Launching his attack once more, Percy dropped low and swiped at Thalia's legs who in an attempt to jump them, the son of the sea god lunged her. Grappling her tightly in his arms, pinning her to the ground and laying in a few heavy right handers. Thalia though was able to get a few good hits off at his head. Both demigods' knuckles were bloody, yet they continued their scrap. Thalia managed to flip Percy over onto his back and straddled his waist, her fists flying at his face but his guard to strong.

Thalia was bucked off of Percy but his movements and fell to the side. The young male quickly was on his feet, as well as the daughter of Zeus. They circled each other once more, neither close to being done. Thalia lunged him, and though she had feinted Percy had dropped his head and rammed into her with his shoulder. Tossing her over him and onto her back, before straddling her. Holding her by her face, he pushed her head back into the dirt and held her other arm tightly against his knee. Both panting and trying to regain their breath, Percy was the first to start chuckling. Letting go of her and rolling over and onto the left side of Thalia. "Good fight, Thals." The crowed that had been watching them dispersed all pretty happy with the results of the fight.

"Mhmm, you too buddy." Playfully hitting him in the shoulder, he groaned. "C'mon you've hit me enough today." The daughter of the King of gods rolled her eyes at his words, though as true as they were. "Let's go get dinner." Thalia grinned mischievously, "Where? You taking me on a date? I've never been to a classy restaurant." The son of Poseidon chuckled at her words, "Sure. Get dressed. I'll nick the van and we can go somewhere."

Thalia looked over at him like he was crazy before her grin returned. "I can work the mist, we can get free food." Percy damn near jumped up, holding out his hand and helping her onto her feet. The two sweaty teens held hands as they walked passed the cabins. Their transition from friends to something more was admittedly quick. But the undertones had always been there, and though it wasn't love at the moment. There was something definitely blossoming.

However, the gray eyes that watched the two in the darkness wasn't nearly as happy. The seething hatred in those eyes alone conveyed how much pain they were going through. Gods had been contacted, and things in Camp Half-blood were going to change. Far faster than they should.

Luckily for the two demigods of the big three, they still had their chance at an actual date. Both quickly cleaning up and getting dressed in the nicest clothes they owned. Which in Thalia's case was a tight fitting pair of black ripped up jeans, a pair of black untied boots a leather jacket and a plain white shirt. In Percy's case, it was simple khaki pants and a floral button up shirt, with loafers. Granted his hair ruined the look of business casual, being the complete mess that it is no matter what.

When both black haired teens stepped out and looked at each other they grinned, neither looking like the type to be seen together. "Wait, why would I steal the car?" Percy paused, and shook his head. A sharp taxi cab whistle blowing out of his mouth, and a beautiful black pegasus flew down in front of the duo. The flying horse neighed loudly at Percy, nuzzling his hands into his muzzle. "Sorry, Blackjack. It's been too long, buddy." The son of the sea chuckled as if the pegasus had said something and nodded his head.

Thalia could only shake her head at the two, not knowing at all what either were talking about. Percy jumped onto the back of Blackjack and held out his hand for Thalia. She grasped it tightly and was hoisted up in front of Percy, feeling rather odd but nonetheless sitting back into the hard muscles of Percy. "You know, if you get fat at least you'll be a little bit more comfortable than now." The teasing lilt in Thalia's voice made the young man snort in amusement. "But then it'd be harder to see my boys."

The daughter of Zeus' face turned bright red at just exactly what Percy meant, "By Olympus, Percy. We're still children." A short laugh escaped from Percy as the pegasus took off into the air. Thalia grabbed one of Percy's arms and held it tightly to her stomach, feeling much safer with his arm around her. "I'll be honest, I kind of forgot you were afraid of heights..." She hesitantly chuckled and desperately avoided looking down into the very far away ground.

The two teens arrived shortly at the top of a parking garage, Percy had playfully smacked Blackjack on the flank and said he was allowed to fly around the area and eat whatever he wanted. Percy faced Thalia and smiled, holding out his arm she hooked his with her own and they began walking. Quietly wandering down the garage and onto the bustling street. No matter the hours the roads always seemed busy, and the two continuously had to dodge people and bikes. Though frustrating the teens made their way down to Time's Square, and stared up at the bright TV screens that played ads constantly.

"Wait, I have no idea where any good places even are..." Thalia shook her head at Percy's words before pointing at the ever popular Bucca di Beppo, and sauntering in. The two smiled at the waitress that would seat them, Thalia waved her hands a few times and spoke the right words and they had earned themselves two seats at one of the more aesthetic restaurants. The teens smiled at each other a few times while they enjoyed themselves.

Their food came, and they shared each other's meals. "Wait, can you mist us to get some wine?" Percy finally asked about half way through the meal. With a grin, the girl nodded and waved over the waitress. "Can we have the best wine you have?" The nice waitress smiled and asked to see Thalia and Percy's id's. Both pulling out cards, Thalia's being a Hot Topic card, and Percy's being a Subway gift card. A few quick movements of her hands and the cards appeared to be what they needed. With a smile from the waitress she walked away and returned in a few moments with Sauvignon Blanc, pouring it into the glasses for them and walking away.

Quickly, the two far too young teens got light headed off of the wine. That was to be expected though considering it was more or less their first times tasting anything alcoholic. When their meal was all gone and the bottle half empty, the two tipsy teens managed to mist their way out of the place. Giggling and holding each other a little tighter than usual, they made their way back to the garage they started at. At least, that's what they thought. With a sharp whistle, the huge black winged pegasus swooped down. Getting onto Blackjack, Percy giving the horse with wings a few hard pats and scratches they were off.

As quickly as they had came, they had went back to Camp Half-blood, the pegasus delivering them both to the Poseidon cabin. Thalia followed Percy into his cabin, hugging him tightly before she dropped onto the other bed in the cabin. With the young male casually plopping into his own, a grin lighting up his face. "G'night, Thalia." The daughter of Zeus responded sleepily before drifting off.

With that, the two fell asleep quickly. Unbeknownst to the two sleeping teens, charges were being set and magics were being put into place. The camp would soon see fire and flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry about the wait on this one, we just started doing construction on my house and it's taking time away from me. Should be able to get back to a more usual schedule by the end of the week. But it'll be pretty spotty from here on out until I say haha. Anyways, since you guys had to wait a little while for this one. Here's a 9k word chapter. Making it I think the longest I've ever written at this point. I'm trying to get better at describing environments, but I know it's rather shoddy at this point lol. Hopefully, I'll get better quickly.

As usual, thank you and have a good day!

* * *

Explosions rocked the camp, loud cracks and aftershocks that preceded the viridescent flames which incinerated the wooden cabin that it started from. Bright, crackling green flames ate away at everything, hungry for destruction. The cacophony of noises reverberating through the hill on which the camp sat. Splotches of the quickly deteriorating cabin from which the flames were birthed littered the grounds, lighting the earth in more of the near inextinguishable inferno.

Thick pillars of smoke rose high into the sky, turning the beautiful atmosphere a diluted dark gray. As if on cue, cabins were opened with their inhabitants streaming out quickly, rushing to attempt and put the nigh infinite green flames out. Some of the Godly children threw mud onto the raging blaze, snuffing out some of the fire that had spread too far away from the initial point of origin.

Two black haired teens exited the cabin closest to the combusted wood home, and stared in fear. One set of eyes a deep blue, like the color of imperfect sapphires; from which raged a similar blaze. The other pair were a darkened color of the seas, a roaring of painful emotion behind the irises of the young man. Jumping into action, the two young heroes quickly got to work in attempting the extinguishing of flames. The male summoning water from the air though it was not nearly enough to curb the continuously expanding inferno.

His power over water weakening dramatically as the extreme heat from the flames consumed the moisture in the air, eating it away until their was nothing left. Cursing loudly, he ran towards the beach, hopefully there Percy would be able to utilize it to it's full extent and snuff the flames from existence. The young daughter of Zeus however was unable to use that skill, and was instead forced to grab a shovel from the now very empty shed, cursing her luck as she found no more left.

The only thing she knew to do was to call upon the gods for assistance, putting her hands together and looking up into the sky she prayed to her father, believing that she had enough sway with him to at least gain his help in ending the constantly growing conflagration. Though she also knew that there was a high possibility that he would not show, her emotions rose within her chest an incredible feeling bursting within her as she saw the beautiful glow of an Olympian.

Her voice was caught as Thalia watched the almost elderly looking God of Thunder stare at the roaring green flames that continued to eat away his cabin. That's what hurt him the most, his gift to his children had been burst into the cursed fire. Quickly using his powers over the sky and causing an extreme downpour of rain, monsoon levels of water slowly began to whittle down the never ending fires which burned at the earth and cabin. Another immense rush of water came from the beach, a certain son of Poseidon having been successful in his attempt to move the tides from the inlet and dousing the fires that ate away the ground.

With the help of Zeus the inferno was eventually erased, leaving weary demigods and an irate King of the Gods standing near what used to be his children's cabin. Though only housing Thalia, it was still his gift to her and future children, if he were to have anymore. His abyssal blue eyes held the power of Olympus and they seemed to hum with unseen energy, with his arms crossed over his chest, arcs of pure unrestricted lighting danced over his muscled form.

Scanning at every demigod in the camp, his eyes finally falling upon his daughter, slightly dimming as the Olympian stared at her. "Daughter, I'm glad you're unhurt. Dare I ask what had made you stay out of your cabin?" There was a dangerous tone filling his voice, once again he scanned the crowded center of camp. All the demigods and demigoddesses stared up at the King of Gods fearfully

The green eye'd son of Zeus' brother stepped out of the forest from the direction of the beach, looking exhausted. His hair stuck up in random places, sweat dripped down his forehead and chin, his orange camp shirt stuck annoying to his body, revealing his rather chiseled musculature. With a tired emotion dancing through his sea-like eyes finally noticed the imposing Olympian standing in the middle of the crowded demigods.

Bowing his head slightly in respect to the large God of Thunder, the young man had been about to walk towards his camp before he was stopped by the booming voice of Zeus. "Halt, Perseus! What is the meaning of this? Do you have any idea why my cabin has been destroyed?" His tone warning, as his patience thinned. "No I-" Percy having been cut off by the sharp voice of a Daughter of Athena.

"Lord Zeus, last night I witnessed first hand Percy rigging the cabin with vials of Greek fire. Not only that, our supply from the closet has been raided..." The accusatory voice of Annabeth filled the silent camp, a sharp intake of breathing seemed to be the only sound that rang throughout the camp for a moment. The young Slayer of Titans held up his hands, a fearful look flitting across his face for a brief moment. Attempting to get a word in before anything rash would happen, unfortunately for Percy the immense form of Zeus roughly picked him up by his shirt.

"Lord Zeus, wait let me tell you what really happened I-" Percy barely managed to speak before the two most powerful beings left camp in a violent explosion of lightning. Landing roughly onto the marble flooring of the throne room, it seemed a meeting of the gods was about to happen as flashes from all across the room erupted within the tall building. Thrones being filled by the Olympians that owned them. Zeus' glare upon the young Savior of Olympus was intense, occasionally a spark of electricity would arc through them.

Percy swallowed an annoying thick glob of spit as he could only stare up into the eyes of every Olympian there. Yet, he didn't allow himself to be afraid any longer. They could not persecute him for an action he did not commit. Percy made up his mind and figured out that there was only one word against him over the two that Thalia and himself would make up.

The powerful eyes from all the Olympians fluttered from the Bane of Kronos to the King of Gods respectively, waiting for the first to speak. Finally Zeus' voice resonated throughout the room powerfully, with lightning striking outside of the building with every word. "Perseus Jackson, you stand today for a trial against the gods, but more so against my daughter and I. How do you plead?" The teens hands clenched painfully as he stood tall against the constricting words used by Zeus.

"Not guilty. My Lord, I had nothing to do with the explosion that tore apart Thalia's cabin." Percy, though about to be thoroughly embarrassed by the next part of his explanation spoke anyways. "Me and Thalia were out last night, attempting at I guess, a date. Regardless, we had spent nearly all night out. Not returning to camp until around three in the morning, Lord Zeus." The God of the Sky continued to angrily stare into his nephew.

Poseidon seemed enraged by the thought that his son would take blame for the actions of someone else. "Brother, do you even realize how ridiculous you sound? Percy should be the last one you blame for this. Not only is it preposterous that you'd think to lay blame upon him, he and your daughter are still close. Regardless for his feelings for you, which justifiably, are not the fondest. He wouldn't dare hurt, Thalia." Sea green eyes met one another, the latter seeming far more exhausted than the former.

"As my father said, we'd already been close by the time you'd imposed our inane marriage. Besides, I don't hate you, Lord Zeus. Sure, you aggravate me but it's nothing as strong. I thought we'd left on a pretty good note last time we spoke before the party." Percy told him honestly, looking up into the abyss like blue eyes The King of Gods had. Both pairs seemed to meet in a clash of wills.

Finally, the demigod broke away and looked to Athena. "Why did Annabeth attempt to set me up for this? I don't understand..." The Olympian merely stared at him for a moment before sighing softly, "I'm not sure, young hero. Maybe the pressure finally got to her, Architect of Olympus is no easy task. As you know, we're all very imposing with our wills." Percy's fists balled once again but he relented with a sigh.

"Lord Zeus, if you still don't believe me, please bring Thalia in. I swear to you, harming Thalia is the last thing I want to do." The teenage Slayer of Titans tried to plead with the King of Gods, trying to work his sense of Justice to side with him. Finally the Olympian relented, a small sigh escaping his lips, rubbing at his face in a tired motion. "No need to worry, Perseus. You've done much for Olympus, all evidence suggests that you wouldn't do such a thing. No matter how insolent you are, you've had our people's best interest in mind." A grumble came from the God of Thunder, putting his arms over his chest and looked over at Athena.

"The boy does bring up a good point though, daughter. Did she not have feelings for him?" Curiously cocking his rather crazy eyebrow, staring into the light eyes of his brain child. The daughter of Zeus could merely look back, unable to answer his question. A stipulation that bothered her immensely, not having an answer was like an attack on her pride as a Goddess. Zeus could only sigh at Athena's lack of an answer and turned back towards Percy.

"Hermes, take Perseus back to Camp Half-Blood. Tell them not to worry about what'd happened and that all will be solved shortly. Whomever the attacker on Camp may be, we'll find them and Justice will be sought. Harshly. We cannot have the demigods believing Kronos' supports still exist in their home." Zeus told the God of Commerce with a slight grimace, knowing that the whole ordeal would just be a headache.

The Godly son of Zeus nodded his head, putting away his phone and shrinking to a moral's height. Walking up to Percy, he had a small grin on his face. "Kind of scary there, Percy. You alright?" The God questioned warmly, he definitely liked the son of Poseidon. There was a certain air about the boy, that both aggravated the Gods but caused them to have a certain level of respect for him. It was quite frustrating, but Hermes grew with it. Percy nodded his head tiredly, still haven't used a ton of energy to create was basically a tidal wave only an hour earlier.

Hermes put a hand on the shoulder of the young hero and in a blink's time they were once again at the hill which rested the camp. Likes moths to a flame the demigods crowded around the tired son of the sea and the Olympian, all asking a hundred questions a minute. Eventually Hermes got annoyed with all the talking, holding up his hand and drawing attention to him. "Percy is fine, as you can see. His alibi was his lifesaver." The God of Commerce smiled at all the demigods before him.

"You do not need to worry about who caused this destruction of property, we will find the culprit and they will receive harsh judgment. Thalia, you will have a new cabin built shortly. In the meantime, just stay within Poseidon's cabin." Both demigods of the big three blushed slightly at the thought of having the same room. Forcing them together even more than before.

"Right then, have a good day, demigods. And remember, Olympus loves you." A warm smile from the talkative god made everyone feel much better about the whole situation. The crowd dispersing as fast as it had formed, leaving just the now two exhausted dark haired demigods. "Want to go back to bed?" Percy asked, grinning towards the daughter of Zeus who nodded her head in full. Prepared to fall asleep near instantly.

Reaching the cabin that they now shared, the two looked at one another. Percy's hand held right above the doorknob. "You don't think that it's gonna blow, do you?" There was slight trepidation in the son of Poseidon's voice, but a small grin formed on his face nonetheless. Thalia rolled her eyes lightly, "Could be worse ways to go, I guess." She responded, her face twisting into an amused expression.

Sighing, the door was opened a creaking sound emenating from the hinges that held the door up. Thankfully, there was no combustion that rocked their worlds. Only the remaining sounds of the camp. Making their way towards the beds, Thalia plopped down on Percy's. Who in turn raised an eyebrow, "Oi. That's mine."

"Yeah, but I think I want it."

Groaning, Percy just walked towards the other bed and laid down in it. "That's fine. This ones newer. No more body dent." You could hear the grin in his voice, Thalia turned and saw him giving her a smirk. However it left him immediately as she flipped over and moved to the bed he was laying in. "On second thought, I think I'll take this one." Teasingly, she slipped in right next to him. "Cheer up, Percy. At least you have a girl in your bed." The daughter of Zeus pat his cheek, an immense grin lighting up her somewhat freckled face.

Blushing crimson, the son of Poseidon could only stay silent as the two stared at one another. A rather awkward silence passed over the two demigods. Eventually the silence ended as Percy started to snore softly, his mouth open and drool dribbling out of the young man's mouth. Thalia groaned softly to herself, at least they weren't obnoxiously loud.

Finally, the young teen started drifting off to sleep. Letting the worries of the day drift away as she began to nap. Dreams came and went and she awoke with a start, as if she never fell asleep in the first place. Though what startled her the most were the two sea green eyes staring at her. Their limbs tangled together with her leg predominantly in between his. Their breaths mingling and creating a steamy atmosphere for the two demigods. "Evening, Thals." Percy grinned cheekily at the girl wrapped around him. Blushes formed across both the young teens, neither being specifically used to this sort of experience.

Thalia decided that she should probably move before she did something rash, her arms moving away from him and her leg sliding out from between his own. The younger of the two teens slid off of the bed. Stretching as soon as she stood, hiking up the hem of her shirt slightly and giving Percy more of a view than he was expecting. "What time is it?" Turning her attention once again back to the young son of Poseidon.

Percy shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal answer, "I really need to get a clock. All I know is that the moon is out. So, I'm guess that it's sort of late." Nodding her head at Percy's words, she stepped towards the door.

"So, what're we supposed to do until morning?" Thalia once again turned towards Percy shrugging her own shoulders at his question. "Not sure, but all I know is that I'm the opposite of tired." The daughter of Zeus bounced on the balls of her feet, wandering around Percy's cabin inspecting near everything. Stopping when her eyes landed upon the Minotaur horn he'd earned after slaying the beast the first day he came to camp.

Not that she'd seen the fight first hand. She'd been a damn tree after all. "You know, I've never really heard the full story about this." Gesturing towards the horn before picking it up, sauntering over slowly towards the son of Poseidon. Still looking curiously at the large piece of keratin. Her deep blue eyes finally looked up from the horn and towards Percy who just scratched the back of his head. Sitting up in the bed now, his legs crossed in front of him he thought about what he did so long ago.

"Well, it was on the night that I first came to Camp Half-Blood. Mom, Grover and I were in Gabe's admittedly nice Camaro when it was raining super heavily. We'd been really close to camp when the Minotaur flipped the car over with all of us still in it. I can't tell you how many times it rolled, but all I remember is waking up by mom and sprinting to camp. We made it, but mom not being a demigod couldn't get into camp. She got grabbed by the Minotaur and well, at the time watching her evaporate into a shower of golden sand, it just kinda broke inside me. You know? So, me and Pasiphae's son got into it. I'm pretty sure he'd broken at least half the bones in my body. But he'd broken off that horn in a tree and using it, I stabbed him in the heart. Which was way easier than you think because of how thick the man-beasts hide is." Percy stared lazily off into the side of the wall, lost in the memories of what used to be.

After a few moments he turned his attention back to Thalia, smiling softly at the dark haired teenager in front of him. "Don't forget that I was only like, eleven when I did all that." Percy grinned playfully, "I've only gotten more badass as time went on." With his cocky statement, Thalia merely rolled her eyes and lightheartedly punched the son of Poseidon's shoulder. "C'mon Thals, you're pretty awesome yourself. How many beasts have you hunted in your time?" A curious eyebrow raised as sea green eyes met the dark blue that were Thalia's.

The teenage demigoddess brought a finger up to her chin in thought, glancing to the top right and attempting to remember just how many she's killed. "Upwards of hundreds. But between the both of us we've probably killed more than a thousand, easily." Thalia stared at the horn once more, before holding it up towards him. "Have you ever thought of using it for anything? Or do you prefer to have it that way, as a memento of sorts?" At Thalia's question the son of the sea pondered why he hadn't done anything to it yet.

Coming to a conclusion that suited the young hero, Percy shrugged noncommittally a small grin on his face. "Honestly, I kind of forgot I had it. When I first got it all it did was bring back the thought of my mom being crushed into golden paste. So, for a while I guess that it was better left hidden. But once I finished my first quest and learned that mom wasn't gone, I put it back out." Surprisingly talkative tonight, he'd gone on for far longer than he anticipated. Thalia didn't seem to mind though, watching Percy intently and listening to near every word.

"Got any stories of your own?" Percy asked, cocking an eyebrow. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he'd never really just had a chance to sit down and have intense conversations with anyone. At least since still being with his mom, for years he'd been in a war and now it was finally over. He'd have the opportunity to get to know people better, it would be a nice chance to just let off some steam. It went doubly for Thalia, considering what they were going to be in the near future. At least it helped that they'd already been friends before all of this.

Absentmindedly the daughter of Zeus played with the hem of her orange camp shirt, still feeling a bit odd wearing such a color. It definitely was not her favorite color, but she figured that she might as well show her support for the place. Much like she'd worn the Hunter outfit, at least that was good looking. She definitely did not like the appearance of the Camp shirt. Pursing her lips for a moment, before nodding her head to herself as she figured which story she wanted to tell.

"Alright, this was a few years ago and it was easily one of the better fights we'd had. When the monster forces were still thousands strong we'd had to try and route a large encampment of them. Easily a couple hundred monsters lived in the enclave. Lady Artemis wasn't even available for the fight as she usually was. Making the fight that much more intense."

Thalia went onto explain, her vision somewhat glazed as she recounted the events that help mold her into the person she was. "We'd been horribly outnumbered, but I digress. We'd taken a more silent approach for the beginning, I assigned small groups to flank the encampment. Killing any monster that got in the way before we pushed inwards. I think we used thousands of arrows, after a while though the leader of the group; Some random cyclops who tried to scare us by saying he fought the original Jason."

Shrugging lightly, Thalia continued with her story. "Anyways, at that point the monsters were starting to flee. The groups I'd chosen were making quick work of killing stragglers as the group I'd taken with me continued our push towards the center. Unfortunately, he was definitely a tough fight." Lifting up her shirt slightly, revealing her muscled pale stomach and a large scar that ran down from her right under her breast down to her pelvis and disappearing into her pantline. "Poor bastard gave me this before we managed to take him down." Percy was amazed at the size of the raised flesh that made up the scar, he'd had his own that were intense but that one was wild. Even for the son of Poseidon.

Thalia began speaking once more, having let Percy stare long enough at her almost ghostly skin. "With the final cyclops down, we just cleaned up whatever was left in the place. We hadn't lost any hunters that night, even though they'd clearly outnumbered us. It was an impressive victory, and I made it certain every hunter got the congratulations they deserved. It was definitely a hard fought battle." The daughter of Zeus finished, moving her eyes and meeting Percy's. A smile danced across the son of the sea's face, "It sounds impressive. The hunters are definitely skilled, no one can deny that. Especially since they beat us nearly every time they come here... That's gonna change though, now that you're here. We should be able to beat them." Percy's fist was clenched and he held it up, a grin coming to his face as he readied himself for the next time the Hunt would come to his home.

The ex-huntress smiled at the praise he gave her friends, it'd seriously been to long since she'd seen them in action. Near a month was too long for Thalia, the hunt had been a home to her and the hunters were like her sisters. The daughter of Zeus loved them immensely, lost in thought for another moment before returning to reality. "I'm sure they'll show up eventually, Percy. I know you have a thing for hunters." Grinning friskily at the young male in front of her, causing a tinge of red to appear on his cheeks.

"Nah, only one who used to be with them. She's really great, I'm sure you'd love to meet her some day. Got these really gorgeous blue eyes, and between you and me; A body to die for." Smirking very similarly to the daughter of Zeus in front of Percy, feeling it grow as he watched her face heat up. Thalia moved closer to the Slayer of Titans, "Oh really? Any reason why you're not letting me meet her?" Her tone hiding a certain feeling brewing within the young teenage girl.

Both had begun to move closer, inch by inch their faces neared one another; Heavy blushes blotching both of the teenager's faces, eyes half-lidded as they sunk into an odd trance. "Well, I think that would be somewhat difficult." A husky voice soaked Percy's words, a small grin on his face.

"Why's that?" Thalia's own words seemed to mirror Percy's in toning. The two were very nearly on top of one another, the daughter of Zeus taking the higher position and pushing Percy back slightly. Her hand rested softly upon the son of Poseidon's leg, leaning closer until their breaths mixed in the close proximity. "Because... You are the one." At his words, the two teen's worlds shattered at once. Their faces finally coming together, lips locking onto one another's in a near fervent need for each other.

Faces turned crimson as they sunk into a battle of wills, Thalia generally taking the lead but occasionally allowing Percy his opportunity, not that he didn't fight for control. Finally, Thalia's hands snaked around the son of Poseidon's wrists and held him back onto the bed. Climbing on top of him and laying into him with another round of admittedly sloppy kisses. Neither had been in a situation like this before, and it was honestly instinct that it'd been going to well.

Eventually the two broke away, their breathing heavy with a feeling of exuberance passing between the two. Both in near ecstasy at what had happened between them, sporting equally warm smiles. Thalia put her hand on Percy's chest and pushed away from him slightly, "We have to stop. If we don't, I don't think we'd ever." Though her tone was somewhat disappointed she knew that it was true. Neither wanted it to end, but for Thalia's sake the young teen male nodded his head.

"That's alright, Thalia. I'll let you decide what we do." At Percy's word a strangled growl of want escaped the daughter of Zeus' throat before she slid off of Percy and landed on her feet with the cool wooden decking underneath. "Don't do that, you're not making it any easier for me." Thalia's tone one of annoyance at the fact that she felt like stopping. With those words spoken, Percy watched as a grin spread across the young teen's face and he knew there was a very similar one on his own.

"I want to apologize, but I really don't think I should. Who knows what you might do if I'm too nice." Teasingly, the sea green eyes of Percy's stared at the back of Thalia's head. Who in turn faced upwards and let out a small groan, "You're killing me, smalls." Quoting a movie she'd never seen, and only heard. At her quote, the Hero of Olympus let out an indignant squawk. "I'll have you know, I'm not small." Boisterously puffing out his chest, Percy continued to smirk largely.

Thalia's neck nearly snapped at how quickly she glared at the son of the seas still sitting on the bed. Though her glare was pretty half hearted considering she sported a large blush one again crossing over her features. "I didn't need to know that... Yet." Her eyes glancing over towards Percy's for a moment before she walked slowly towards the other bed in the room. Sitting down on it softly, throwing her legs up afterwards, stretching them slowly almost like a cat would. "This is for our own good." She didn't exactly sound happy about it, but she figured that they should at least keep their integrity for a little while longer. At least until they caught the culprit who blew up her damn cabin.

"We should probably try and get some more sleep, if we don't we're going to be exhausted tomorrow. Like we were today." The young daughter of Zeus reasoned, forcing her eyes to close. Thalia could only hear the shrug of his shoulders as Percy tried to force himself to sleep. Maybe praying to Morpheus would help? Figuring it couldn't hurt, the young teen sent out a thought towards the god of dreams. Luckily for both demigods in Poseidon's cabin, they fell asleep rather quickly. Most likely more tired than they realized.

Thalia unfortunately did not have as good a dream as Percy, whose mainly revolved around a certain blue eyed demigoddess. The daughter of Zeus dreamed something much less fun, and far more terrifying. A nightmare that foreshadowed years of Percy's life, a much older looking version of the son of Poseidon sat, or rather was held by his arms and legs to a stiff looking bronze chair. Looking beaten and bloodied, his right eye puffed and black his groans of pain eluded to the trouble he was in.

The dream version of Percy cursed the gods for allowing his imprisonment by an unnamed deity, overall the visions of the future horrified the daughter of Zeus. Striking fear into her heart of what time may tell. All Thalia knew was that it was a dream and that they end. Her eyes shot open with one last shout of agony from the older Percy, blue eyes frantically searching for the demigod in the next bed over. Sighing a small breath of relief as she watched his drooling form. Glad that the nightmare had been just that, a figment of her mind and nothing more. At least that's what she hoped for anyways.

Now more awake than ever, the young demigoddess threw her legs over the side of the bed and landed quietly on her feet. It was one thing that the hunt was good for, making it so your movements are near silent. While not being the best at keeping her footsteps noiseless, she was still a hunter, quite adept at keeping her entirety hushed. Striding over to the cabin's single shower, she stepped in and stripped, not allowing herself to be nude in front of Percy just yet.

Washing away the sins of witnessing such an atrocious looking Percy, her hands glided soundlessly across her body. Her finger gingerly moving up and down the scar that marred her body in one long swipe. Many people outside of the demigod world viewed scars as disgusting, something that Thalia did not understand. Believing that the healed flesh were ways of knowing what a person's been through and accomplished. Regardless, she was glad that it looked as thought Percy felt similarly. The more Thalia thought about it the more she noticed how similar they did act, though Percy was a little less rash than herself in retrospect.

Her shower seemed to last forever, the hot water downpouring on the young daughter of Zeus. Though she'd been enjoying the quiet peace that comes with having a shower to yourself, a loud knock came from the door. Startling Thalia causing her to put her hand onto the wall of the shower, "Shit, Percy. You're gonna give me a heart attack." The young daughter of Zeus nearly shouted, which only caused a loud bit of laughter to echo into the room.

"Hurry up in there, I need a shower too. Besides, did you even grab any clothes?" Percy asked, and she could swear she heard the damn smirk in his voice. No, she hadn't remembered to grab any somewhat forgetting that his cabin obviously wouldn't have any that fit her. After not getting a response, the son of Poseidon chuckled a bit to himself. "That's what I thought. Anyways, I can let you wear some of mine. But it'll probably be pretty big on you."

Thalia could only sigh softly at his words, annoying her to no end that she'd forgotten to bring her own clothes. Not that she had anymore after her damn cabin blew up. "They'll have to do until you grab me some decent clothes, Percy." Thalia's tone definitely sounded less than amused, but the son of the seas could only grin.

Eventually the sound of the shower stopped, and Thalia's head slipped out of the bathroom door. Using one of the towels that was in there to cover her indecency. Luckily, Percy managed to look away from the door in time, though it didn't hide his smirk anyways. "You sure you don't want to walk around like that?" A teasing lilt entering the young hormonal teen asked, grinning mischievously. The annoyed growl that emanated from his partner only causing him to show even more teeth.

Standing up from his position on the bed he walked towards the dresser and pulled out a large orange camp shirt and some gym shorts. "Are these okay with you?" Glancing over at her with those eyes that both infatuated and infuriated Thalia. "Yeah, they'll be fine. Give them here." Walking over towards the door and holding them out for her, just far enough out of her reach. Another growl came from Thalia, "Percy; If you don't come closer and give me those clothes. You're going to be in for the biggest shock of your life." Anger laced her voice and finally Percy decided to relent.

"Alright, but only because you asked nicely." With the clothes exchanged, with a bit of awkward positioning from Thalia, she was finally able to dress. Though she did have to go commando until they would be able to secure some underwear from somewhere. Still somewhat wet, Thalia emerged from the bathroom and glared at Percy who was once again on the bed. "Don't worry, Percy. I only used most of the hot water." Triumphantly smirking at the young Hero of Olympus, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

Percy wouldn't let that go without getting something in return though, and grabbed her around the waist. "Well, that's okay. I don't take long showers anyways." Speaking to her softly, his face mere inches away from her own. Like a repeat of the night before, their breaths mixed softly. Thalia glared softly at the son of Poseidon, but leaned in nonetheless, expecting a kiss. She was met with nothing as Percy slipped away from her into the bathroom. Effectively shutting her down, "You're gonna get it, Percy. Just wait til I get some decent clothes." Her words only caused another bout of soft laughter from the Slayer of Titans.

Percy shortly exited the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. Hiding all that needed to be hid, and showing off everything he wanted. Glancing over at the other teenager sitting on his bed, he tauntingly flexed his muscles. Earning a chuckle from Thalia, "Oh yeah, Fish-head? How much will those muscles protect you from lightning?" Though her voice playful, he knew that he was in for it today.

"Hopefully enough that it doesn't hurt too badly." His words though confident, the tone in which he spoke them was not. Quickly grabbing the clothes he needed from his dresser and slipped back into the bathroom. Throwing them on just as fast and stepping out in front of Thalia. "Where are we getting you clothes? Because, as kind of awesome it is to see you wearing that. I doubt you want to wear just that today." Grinning lightly at the blue eyed beauty on the bed, a happy glint in his sea green eyes.

Thalia shrugged and figured that someone would have clothes for him, "Big House?" Questioning herself slightly before standing up next to Percy, shortening the distance quickly and wrapping an arm around him. Effectively trapping him, again near inches apart as she teased the young male. "This is what it felt like." Was all she said before punching playfully in the gut.

"Fair enough." Percy said before they walked out of the cabin and into the camp. However they were incredibly surprised to see a good few people staring at the Poseidon cabin with confusion. Both young teens turned and looked at the graffiti that marred the normally beautiful home. Words of degradation were written all over the walls in what appeared to be black paint. Annoyance shot through the young son of Poseidon who viewed this as an attack on his father. "Okay, this is seriously a bit much." He grumbled to himself before stalking towards the Big House, certain to get this taken care of.

Opening the door to Chiron's room, which was always open to demigods, he was met with the sight of a few other campers. All with destroyed belongings within their grasps. Ranging from weapons to more sentimental objects. Again another pang of annoyance ran through the son of Poseidon. The elderly Trainer of Heroes noticed Percy and frowned deeply. "It appears that no one is able to make it out of this vandalism. Percy, what of yours was broken?" The gentle centaur asked in a depleted tone, tired of everything that was going on within his camp.

"Nothing technically, but someone with some very colorful vocabulary decided it would be fun to write all over Poseidon's cabin." Finishing with a growl, Percy crossed his arms over his chest. Staring at Chiron with a definite spark of anger flashing through his sea green eyes. The elderly centaur sighed softly, "It's not the Stolls. As much as they love pranks, they're usually not this rough when it comes to things. Not their M.O." It sounded as though he'd already ruled out the Stoll brothers. Which he was definitely right in that matter, Percy had known them for a long time. They'd done some messed up stuff, but not on this scale.

"There's no way we have a lie detector right?" A grunt escaped the son of Poseidon once again before he shrugged his shoulder. "We just have to catch the person in the act. We've had two incidents within two days. One was way more intense than the other, but regardless. It's worrisome, Chiron." Percy spoke honestly, staring at the Trainer of Heroes with a bit of stress creeping into his eyes.

Chiron nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, young hero. This is troubling indeed. Don't worry though, I'll make contact with Olympus. We can see if they can send someone to help catch this perpetrator. Justice will be seen, Percy." Smiling warmly at one of his favorite pupils, he had to go back to calming the other demigod's nerves and helping them through their grief at their loss.

Percy turned around and saw Thalia standing there looking at him with an unreadable expression. Walking up next to her before they fell instep next to each other. Occasionally moving behind one another through doors before the exited the Big House. "Wait, we forgot to check for clothes..." Thalia finally spoke, having walked with Percy for a ways away. Groaning and turning to look at the demigoddess next to him, the young Hero of Olympus glared half-heartedly at Thalia. "I can't believe that. My bad, this whole thing is stressing me out. I'm just glad that you're alright, yesterday could've been bad had you not fallen asleep in my cabin."

Percy's expression one of relief as he thought about the fact that he could've lost Thalia. Regardless of whatever they were at the moment, the son of Poseidon still considered her a very valuable friend. The daughter of Zeus smiled softly at him and patted Percy on the shoulder. "No worries, Percy. Let's just go back, won't take but fifteen minutes." Thalia was silently glad that he did care for her so much, knowing that it'll only get worse as time goes on.

Not that she would complain, it was a nice feeling to be wanted. Her time in the hunt was amazing, but there was just something different about Percy. Regardless of the fact that they were technically being forced together. Together they silently walked back to the big house to try and find some nicer clothes for her to wear. Or at least fit her better. The three sizes too big made her feel rather odd, but surprisingly comfortable. If only she were able to just lay in bed all day.

Walking through the Big House once again, walking into the laundry area. The walls were painted a sky blue, with long industrial lights hanging on the ceiling illuminating the room with an even more blue tint. The washers and driers were rather old but still in good condition, being top-loaded washing machines and side-loaded driers. The duo trekked through and finally came upon the room that housed more orange camp shirts of varying sizes along with a few pairs of jeans.

Thalia was silently glad that she was of a more lithe body, able to fit into any of the jeans. She only grabbed one, feeling like it'd be selfish if she took more. She could always go out and buy, rather steal more, but it had a different feeling. Don't piss in the water you drink, or something like that. "I'm still going to need underwear though, Percy..." Thalia finally admitted, in a not so shameless way. Shrugging her shoulders lightly, annoyed that they even had to go through this experience.

"So we'll go get Blackjack then?" A curious eyebrow raised slightly as the male demigod glanced over at her, smiling when she nodded her head. "Cool, poor guy needs to get out more as it is. He just sits in there and eats, constantly. It's amazing that he hasn't blown up like a balloon." Grinning at the thought of his pretty black pegasus. "I'd offer to go without you, but they're kind of personal so..." Rolling her eyes at Percy's words, even though she knew them to be true. "It's fine, Fish-for-brains."

Making there way through the camp, back towards Percy's cabin so she could change quickly into something that looked a little bit nicer. Luckily, she still had her favorite jacket, having been saved from the explosion by having it in Poseidon's cabin. The young son of the sea god stayed outside as he let his supposed girlfriend get changed. It was an odd thing to think about for the young male, thinking that no matter what he did, Thalia and him were apparently destined to be married. That's why he was doing all this, trying to make his bride-to-be happy.

Not that he could complain, Thalia was amazing in his eyes. Though she wasn't perfect by any means, her quirks were what made her special. Percy found himself glad that if he were made to marry anyone, he'd rather it be someone he liked, as in Thalia's case.

Having been standing in front of the door of his cabin, when Thalia swung it open the painted wood knocked into the back of him. Pushing him forward and onto the earth below, a laugh escaping from the daughter of Zeus' lips when she noticed him face planted on the ground. "You should know better than to stand in front of doors, Percy." Thalia's teasing voice sang towards him, and all the Hero of Olympus could do was groan. However right she was, he still didn't like the fact he'd been knocked down so easily.

Jumping back up to his feet in one swift motion before he started walking towards the pegasus stables, high roofed wooden structures that helped give the pegasi have enough room for their admittedly large wings. Granted, he could just whistle for Blackjack like he's always done. But there was something a little bit more entertaining about just showing up in the stables for his buddy. Thalia following behind Percy a few steps, trying to mentally prepare herself for the fact that she'd have to once again be flying.

Once into the tall stables, the two quickly found the large dark haired pegasus, going to town on some hay. "Blackjack, I have donuts with your name on it if you can take us to New York again." The second Percy spoke to the pegasus, it's head shot up and nodding fervently when he realized what he'd said. Moving erratically until he managed to get outside, spreading his wings in what appeared to be a stretch.

Thalia watched the black pegasus with mild trepidation not allowing herself to show any fear when it came to riding the magnificent winged horse. Percy grabbed the daughter of Zeus' hand softly, walking with her towards Blackjack. Knowing that she didn't really need help, but nonetheless giving her a hand up there. Hopping up after her with an hefty grunt. The pegasus leaving the ground shortly after the duo had gotten secure. Soaring through the air with powerful beating of his beautiful wings. One of Percy's hands wrapping around her waist and holding her tightly to him.

"Again, I have no idea where we're going. So, you're the lead on this one again." The son of Poseidon told her honestly, though he did have to shout over the massive booming the wings created and the howling of the wind. Thalia just shook her head in disbelief, but he was definitely right. Why would he need to know where to go to get women's underwear.

Their flight didn't last a long time at all, with the sun beaming down upon the two demigods they landed upon the same parking garage that they did only a few nights ago. This time with a more justified cause. But only somewhat. Stepping off of the horse, Percy promised to bring him back some donuts before they got back. Knowing that Blackjack just had an addiction to the sugary baked goods.

The duo made there way down the surprisingly steep stairs of the nearly empty parking garage, the grungy lighting giving off an ominous atmosphere. One that had they not been demigods, rather strong ones at that, that would've probably given them the chills. The thick concrete walls the seemed to continue stretching higher and higher. "You know, they should really have an elevator here." Percy remarked as they walked further and further down towards the street.

For what felt like ages in the constricting stairway, they finally made it down to solid ground. Once they saw the light, Percy instinctively took a large breath only to regret it considering the air pollution that was New York City. Though it'd been his childhood home, it didn't make it any better or easier to breath. Letting the daughter of Zeus lead them through the maze-like streets of NYC, and being somewhat surprised when they went into an unremarkable looking building which apparently housed many women's apparel stores.

Shrugging his shoulders at the somewhat awkward feeling of being in the building, he followed behind Thalia. Letting her do her thing as she picked out numerous kinds of undergarments, but more than a few sports bras. "Are you just going to use the mist to get these?" A smirk playing across the son of Poseidon's face, his eyes glancing over at the somewhat joyful grin that ran over her own. Taking her smirk as a yes, he just nodded his head and continued on.

Near the end of their shopping spree Percy picked up a bra and looked at it closer, "Why is this bra bejeweled? Do you guys like these?" His tone rather incredulous before the bra was pulled out of his grasp and returned to it's rightful place. "Not really, and don't touch them." A short glare from the daughter of Zeus stopped Percy from touching anymore of the underwear.

Finishing up with Thalia once again manipulating the mist into making it seem as though they paid the full amount for the clothing. As they left the absolutely unremarkable building, Percy got a small pang of guilt. "Should we feel bad about doing that? Seems a bit on the rude side, no?" Glancing over at Thalia with a somewhat curious expression, his emotions somewhat in a turmoil. On one hand, Thalia really needed them. On the other hand, it was technically stealing.

Thalia could only shrug minutely, "I don't. But it's one of the least horrible things I've done using the mist. Sometimes you just have to do what you have to do." There was a hard to read tone flowing within her voice. The son of the sea god pursed his lips but made to motion to speak against her word. It was true, sometimes things were hard and hard things had to be done. Yet, this didn't exactly feel like one of those times.

Making their way back to the talkative black pegasus, Percy made sure to go into a Krispy Kreme and pick up a box of their glazed donuts. Considering how amazing that they were, both the demigods deigned to have a couple. Far quicker than the two anticipated they made their way to the top of the parking garage, the flight of stairs upwards somehow taking less time than going down.

Blackjack flipped out when the box of donuts was opened in front of him, going into a damn near feeding frenzy tearing apart the cardboard in his attempt to eat everything there. Percy though somewhat impressed was also rather disturbed by how fast he'd gotten the baked goods down. With that finished, the two demigods hopped back onto the flying horse. Thalia making a valiant effort to keep her bag of underwear from falling or losing any of the articles of clothing.

The return trip was as fast as it'd always been, arriving in time to witness Chiron gripping Annabeth tightly around the wrist. The sight of the elderly centaur seeming incredibly tired expression resting on his face. "You cannot hide from the justice, Annabeth. I don't know what's become of you, but this simply cannot stand." The Trainer of Heroes looked sadly upon the blonde haired teen, who continued to struggle against the strong grip of the centaur.

Percy was torn between wanting to jump in to protect his once friend, and possible much more, but Chiron was just as much a friend as Annabeth. Deciding that he couldn't allow this to happen without at least knowing what the story was. Sprinting over to Chiron and his once crush, "What's going on, Chiron? Annabeth?" His tone confused as he stared at the two, not realizing that there was a crowd of people watching.

The old centaur sighed softly, "Percy it's believed that Annabeth is the cause for the destruction of Zeus' cabin. We've caught her with plans on Daedalus' laptop of different ways of executing the mass erasure of Half Blood Hill." His words seemed to stick in his throat, his disappointed eyes staring down into the mop of golden curls that he once considered something akin to a daughter. Percy's world tumbled around him, his thoughts revolving around how it must have been some sort of crude joke.

But the rather manic expression that floated around the once pristine gray eyes that he once loved, seemed to argue with him. His conscious weighed heavily upon his mind, stuck still as Chiron started to move towards the Big House again. No doubt going to deliver her to normally obnoxious Olympian that ran Camp Half-Blood. A melancholy emotion erupted in the son of Poseidon's heart, slowly he made his way back to his cabin. Thalia following behind him, having been there to watch the exchange as much as everyone else.

The daughter of Zeus was just as shocked as Percy, sitting on the bed across from him. His sea green eyes were just vacant as he stared at his shoes. Thalia had no idea what to do, a frown marring her face as she looked at one of her closest if not the closest friend she had. Sighing sadly, she moved over to his bed and rubbed his back tenderly. "Hey, we'll see if we can talk to someone on Olympus. Maybe they'll be able to give us more information..." Her words seemed to have an affect on Percy as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll give my dad a call. He should be able to tell us something." There was a hollow sort of tone infusing with his voice.

Conjuring some mist, the son of the sea god tossed a drachma into the iris message and asked for his father. Normally he avoided trying to contact him seeing as how the Olympian was generally very busy, as Atlantis was his priority almost always. The smiling face of his father finally shown through on the I.M. "Hey Dad, do you know anything about why Annabeth is being held by the Olympians right now?" The same empty voice he'd had when speaking to Thalia had invaded his voice as he spoke to his father as well.

The God of Storms could only shake his head, a small frown appearing on his normally jubilant face. "No, Percy. But I'll get on it, I see no reason as to why she'd be being looked at as the culprit. We heard from Chiron that some more things have happened around camp, but I never would've expected the daughter of Athena. Even if we have our differences more often than not, Athena's children are normally fairly respectable." Obviously his father was excusing many of the misdeeds that Daedalus had done.

Percy smiled slightly and waved at his father, having given him a few things to think about. "Thanks, Dad. Got to go, have a good day." The young teen swiped through the iris message and turned towards Thalia. Who had a couple of her underwear in hand, waiting to put them on. "So, whose ass are we going to kick?" The daughter of Zeus smirked playfully at the young Hero of Olympus, who for a moment seemed still rather hollow became much more active at the thought of kicking ass. "I think some Olympians have some words for us, no?" A grin coming to his face, thinking about how exactly they'd get there.

He would've felt bad to ask for Blackjack once again, he knew that flying that far was rather tiring for the pegasus. Especially when he had to transport two heavily muscled teens. Thalia finally got dressed and was preparing to look pretty good for the Olympians, and Percy just stretched his body out. Regardless if he didn't want to fight any gods today, if he felt as though Annabeth was being wrongly accused, he would go on the offensive.

Percy felt as though he'd already let both Thalia and her down when he'd had his moment of weakness and left to Atlantis for a little while. No more he promised himself, running wasn't something he'd allow himself to do any longer.

With a smile, he glanced over at Thalia who walked out of the bathroom. "Ready to go knock some sense into a few Olympians?" His voice rang throughout the cabin, earning a large grin on the daughter of Zeus' face. "More than ever." The response sent a tingle shooting down his back, feeling as though he'd been allowed the perfect choice for a spouse.

"Let's go then."


End file.
